Turnabout Falls: Chapter 1
by ealer0819
Summary: This is Phoenix Wright's POV ( Point of View) along with Dipper's POV! Bill has a 1 important thing now that Dipper's job has been done and done!


**REMINDER!: There's a chapter 0 in my story so far, If you didnt read it, Do so! anyway's the chapter 0 was made a day ago so you will be able find in the mean time. anyways, Lets start with Phoenix Wrights point of view and see whats happen before the incident!**

**6:16 Am July 9 2014, Tuesday**

"Nick! wake up! i'm hungry!"Maya said.

Maya was waking Phoenix to get up to get Maya some food. "Ugh...How long i was asleep? i got a headache from that bus trip.."

Phoenix was holding a grip on the his spiky hair and realize they been in a hotel in gravity falls.

"Wait, we got a hotel? i cant remember if we did.."

"Nick! don't be all dumb and stuff! Anyway's i'm hungry, you want to call room service so we can get some pancakes?"

"I guess." Phoenix reached to his business shirt pocket and gave 15 dollars to get 2 platters.

"There, its that enough?

Maya was counting the dollars and confirm that it's 15 bucks she had.

"Yep! i heard these platters are very cheap!"

She headed to the phone and push the room service and called for 2 platters.

While she was ordering, Phoenix grab his purple and blue strip hoodie and made some coffee from the hotel's coffee machine.When he added the sugar and milk to his coffee, he grab out his flip phone and looked for any missed calls over the night, Turn's out there was about 1 missed calls: One was Mystery Shack. He left the missed call for now and went to the mail in his phone. There was just the Gravity Falls bus station saying that his bus is going leave in 6 days, Phoenix didn't worry about the bus for now, So he went to the phone and call back the Mystery Shack, He thinks it would a waste of time, but he had nothing to do any how.

**6:17 Am July 9 2014 **

**Dipper Pines POV**

Dipper woke up next to the door, Badly woken up with a headache and very wet. he vision was very blurry by the time he ad woken up, he realize he had his navy blue vest on, he got up and went to find it. he found his vest on top on a bunch of bushes and thorns. He got a grip on it and began to wipe the leafs and branches around his vest. he got inside the house to get changed. He saw Mabel asleep on the staircase with a pillow and a blanket. He made a smirk and headed to the bathroom and went to the shower.

**6:25 am July 9, 2014 **

Dipper got out of the shower with his towel wrapped around his waist and went to change, 2 minutes later, he got out of his bedroom and went downstairs to wake up Mabel and ask her to get there breakfast together, When he was about to do so, his phone began to rang, he got a startled and reach his pocket to see it, He saw the missed call and saw that it was a unknown caller. It probably someone who just got the wrong numeber, he lock the phone and headed to Mabel.

**6:26 am July 9 2014 **

**Phoenix Wright POV**

Phoenix and Maya were taking a walk around the city of Gravity Falls, exploring the place of it's kind.

"Did the Mystery Shack called you yet?" Maya asked.

Phoenix notice Maya's question, he was wearing a ski hat.

"No actuallly, i checked 5 times, and didn't answer."

"hmm...Maybe it's closed at the time right now."

"Guess so."

All of sudden, everything turn grey and a huge yellow spark became to come out in thin air. a yellow triangle and a human eye came out with a top hat and a cane. Phoenix and May step back from the sparks and the triangle became alive, It was Bill Cipher once again.

"Look's like we have new and wonderful guest!" Bill said.

Phoenix get Maya behind him

"Wh-what are you?!"Phoenix Said in a dreaded way.

Billl glanced over to Phoenix

"Please im Bill, Bill Cipher, Pleasure to meet you Mr. Wright!

"Wright? Wh-what how did you know Bill!?"

"Wright, i know things, ALOT of things!"

"What you then?!"

"I want to say Welcome to Gravity Falls! It's really a pleasure to meet you!"

Bill notice on the green object on Phoenix's chest, He know that object from before, He knew it was very important to his sake.

"Say... Wright whats that twirly twirl thing on your chest?"

Phoenix look down on the 'Twirly Twirl' that he mentioned.

"This is a Fey Clan stone, My boss gave me it."

Bill knew that was his big thing, The Fey Clan Stone.

"Hey before you go roam around this place, Head to mystery shack, I have a friend that wants to see and Maya Fey."

"Actually, we don't know how to get here"

"Oh! My mistake! I forgot you don"t know about this place! Here i know the trick!"

Bill place his thumb on both of there foreheads and gave memorys on how to get to the Mystery Shack.

"There! much better! Now get going!"

Then Bill disappear along with the grey color.

Phoenix and Maya look at each other, knowing that was very weird and strange, but know the way to the mystery shack.

"Well.. i guess we head there Maya". Phoenix Said with much cofindence.

"Yeah...I'm bored exploring the place anyways..."

So Phoenix and Maya headed to the Mystery Shack.

**Thank's for reading my Fanfic! It took me a while to think this out, anyway, Book 2 is on this way to the fanfiction tommorow! anyway, Stay tuned when Phoenix Wright and Dipper Pines meet in person! **

** This is Errol Aler siging off!**


End file.
